Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation
Overview Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation is a Japanese exclusive Battle Network game that takes place between Battle Network 4 and 5. This game focuses on using your Game Boy Advance as a PET, allowing you to use a NetNavi like a Netop. The game has no real story, you just choose a Navi and compete in tournaments to be the best Netop. Navis In this game you can choose to play as many different NetNavis, and those are: MegaMan, Roll, GutsMan, NumberMan, FireMan, WoodMan, WindMan, SearchMan, AquaMan, ThunderMan, MetalMan, JunkMan, ProtoMan, StarMan, NapalmMan, IceMan, ElecMan, PlantMan, KnightMan, ShadowMan, Bass. Tournaments The game features tournaments that happen on certain days, each tournament you win will allow you to advance to the next one that will happen the next week. Any% would be to the end of the gold tournament (3rd one) Net battles Unlike in the other Battle Network games or EXE games, 4.5 puts a more strategic spin to Net Battles. Once you're in a battle, you would choose what virus to focus your attacks on, then how many spaces you'd want your Navi to be away from the virus, then the battle will start. Your cust bar at the top will charge and instead of using it to select more chips, you'd use it in exchange to use chips from the bottom of the screen. The game will randomly select 3 chips for you to use and will be shown at the bottom, using how far along the cust bar is, you can choose the chips to attack, basic attacks such as Cannon use 10%, and more advanced chips like M-Cannon use 30% and Navi chips use 50%. So in this game, you have to really think over your strategy for every battle. The Net In the main menu of your PET, you can choose jack in to go onto The Net. In there you can battle Viruses to get new chips and Zenny. You can also buy HP Memory to increase your health to improve your chances of winning tournaments. Pretty much the standard net from your typical Battle Network game. Tournament Licenses During the game you will go through the Net and do various tasks to acquire tournament licenses, with these you can compete in a tournament and get Zenny. To get these licenses, you would have to do jobs and defeat NetNavis. There are 4 licenses in total, one for the silver torunament, one for gold, one for the official tournament, and one for the Undernet tournament (which is not in any%). Tournament Manipulation Once you enter a tournament, you'll notice that the board looks similar to the tournament boards from Battle Network 4, except here, you can choose who you fight. Your first match isn't something you can effect, but any fight after that is up to you. When two opponent Navis must fight, their mugshots will have small animations of explosions. If you press B, the Navi which had the last explosion animation will be the one to get deleted. By doing this, you can effectively decide who to fight enabling you to reduce your chances of being deleted by stronger, more annoying Navis. The only Navi that cannot be affected with this trick is Forte, but since you only fight him in the Undernet tournament, you won't need to worry. No matter what, Forte is designed to be the last Navi you fight in the Undernet tournament as he will delete any Navi he goes up against. English Translation There is a complete English translation for EXE 4.5. If you're interested, you can check out the translation here. We will not link a ROM, please purchase a copy and dump your own ROM, thank you. Category:Game